The present invention relates to a memory protection unit and a method of protecting a memory device from being unauthorized accessed and managing the access to the memory areas in a multiprocessing system having a multiple processing devices. In general this invention is applicable to all kind of memory devices for protecting the memory.
There are different types of devices and memory management units in use to protect a memory. The patent US 2008/0155188 discloses such a memory protection unit.